ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="3%" align="center"|'00' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="17%" align="center"|'SERVER' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'AREA' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="20%" align="center"|'LOCATION' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'DATE AND TIME' |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | November, 19th: 10:51:00AM (PST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Caedarva Mire | J-8 | December, 19th: 9:14PM (EST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | January, 18th: 6:11AM (EST) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Wajaom Woodlands | E=8 | December 29th: 4:30pm (EST) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | January, 18th: 5:01PM CST(GMT-6) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | November, 25th: 05:45AM EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir |Mount Zhayolm |L-8 |January 17th, 10:20PM EST |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Mount Zhayolm |I-10 |May 19th: 19:33 GMT-4 |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | October, 19th: 06:42:00PM (EST) |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander |Mount Zhayolm |(H-9) (Mount Zhayolm) |December, 20th: 4:15 PM PST |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan | Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 (NE corner) | January 5th: 11:19:00PM (JST) |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-7/8) x2 |December 13, 12:17 GMT+1 |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |January 9, 5:18AM (PST) |- |align="center"|13 |Diabolos | Bhaflau Thickets | F-8 | December, 16th: 23:28:00PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith |Caedarva Mire |J-8 {Imp Hill Camp} |Dec 18th 2008 7:07pm EST |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Bhaflau Thickets | I-8 | January 18, 2009 11:13AM EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |January 3, 2009 9:26 AM EST |- |align="center"|17 |Unicorn |Bhaflau Thickets < Between H-8 and I-8 > |(I-8) |09 September, 2008 @ 12:44pm (EST) |- |align="center"|18 |Gilgamesh |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |December 4, 2008 5:41 (EST) |- |align="center"|19 |Ragnarok |Caedarva Mire |(J-7) |January 8th. 2009: 10:00 (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|20 |Pandemonium |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-12) |January 4th 2009 20:31 PST |- |align="center"|21 |Garuda |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) |December 26th 2008 15:32 PST |- |align="center"|22 |Cerberus |Wajaom Woodlands |J-9 |December 29th, 2008: 11:56 PST |- |align="center"|23 |Kujata |Bhaflau Thickets |G-8 |December 30th 12:00 PM EST |- |align="center"|24 |Bismarck |Wajaom Woodlands |I-10 |September 14th 12:17 AM EDT |- |align="center"|25 |Seraph |Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | Nov. 20th, 12:30AM (GMT-6) |- |align="center"|26 |Lakshmi |Wajaom Woodlands | F-5 | Nov. 20, 2nd: 12:00AM (PST) |- |align="center"|27 |Midgardsormr |Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | January, 18th: 01:03 PM (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|28 |Fairy | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | January 15th: 06:11(GMT) |- |align="center"|29 |Asura | Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | January, 17th: 13:34(EST) |- |align="center"|30 |Remora | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | Jan 16th 10:45AM (MST) |- |align="center"|31 |Hades | Bhaflau Thickets | G-7 H-7 upper corner | January 11, 2009; 4:55PM (CST) |- |align="center"|32 |Midgardsormr | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | October, 6th; 6:42PM(EST) |- |align="center"|33 |Lakshmi | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | June, 22st; 4:08PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|34 |Phoenix | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | July, 13th; 4:17PM (CST) |- |align="center"|35 |Shiva | Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Second Map) | July, 21st; 8:04PM (PST) |- |align="center"|36 |Titan | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (First Map) | August, 6th; 20:15 (GMT+7) |- |align="center"|37 |Unicorn | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | January, 4th; 11:35 AM (CST) |- |align="center"|38 |Bahamut | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | January, 18th; 7:00 AM (EST)